Miku Hatsune
Turquoise |planet/star/satellite= Moon |animal= Dove |element/power= Water/Prophetic Dreams |zodiac= Virgo |sub-unit= Cassiopeia |debut-anime= Episode 02 |seiyū= Saki Fujita |singer= Saki Fujita }} Miku Hatsune (初音ミク Hatsune Miku) is the top idol of the Nebula Academy, she is one of the main characters of Nebula Aikatsu!. She was the leader of the group PINKNOISE and later became leader of Asteria. Her type is premium and her brand is Moonstruck. Bio Backstory Miku took an interest in music when she was just 9, taking inspiration from her brother also interested in music. They both took music classes together with Yann. Miku also took ballet classes along with contemporary and modern dance class. Her coaches were often impressed by how good she sang and were sure that she'd have a great future in music. Taken in the academy her mother created and soon became with others (such as Sofia the top student. Miku worked hard to become the great singer that she is today. Now coaching the trainees of Crescent Inc, she formerly coached the trainees of the academy. Miku started to invest in her own brand she called Moonstruck a brand based around her symbol of the moon. Miku kept and is still working to become a better idol. Being the top idol, she often felt lonely and fortunately had (and still has) the support of her brother Mikuo and her boyfriend Yann. Mitsuki, wanting to create a group composed of the best idols, Miku being the top idol she was the first chosen. Miku was eager to be a part of a group, Miku decided to work hard. She almost pushed her limit once and almost fell sick. Thanks to her new friends, she recovered and decided to work with her friends. Being the leader of PINKNOISE, she worked hard with the second leader Sofia, both helping out the other members and overall being good leaders. When the group graduated and went on to become Cosmic Cherry, she also worked with her mother and helped her with her new talent agency, her mother wanting to become independent to idol academies and taking things up a notch by idols all having a different concept and image. Miku also started changing, due to her growing up, she started to write songs that are more mature. As an idol with an already established solo career, Miku started to teach younger idols and became an important member of the staff oh Crescent Inc. Personnality Miku is kind-hearted, soft spoken and gentle. She is always committed to what she does. She is a good friend, a hard worker and can be strict when she gets serious about working. She likes spending time with friends or her boyfriend. She is usually very shy but when she gets to know people more she usually forgets her shyness. Miku is very empathic and gets emotional easily crying a lot when in stress or overwhelmed by emotions but she quickly gets over her stress. She is someone who will always listen to her friends and family and be there for them. Appearance Miku has long straight turquoise hair almost reaching her knees and turquoise eyes. She is always wearing a turquoise crescent moon necklace with a sun in the center. Miku wears either cute and simple clothes or chic and mature clothes. She wears clothes of many colors but most of the time wears clothes with the color scheme of turquoise, blue, white, green and brown. Etymology Hatsu (初 Hatsu) means first Ne (音 ne') means sound. Miku (ミク ''Miku) means future. Discography Full Albums *''SpiCa'' (2014) *''39 (Thank You)'' (2015) *''Tell your World'' (2016) *''Style NK'' (2017) **''After NK'' (repackage) *''Lucky Orb'' (2019) Mini-Albums *''Castle in the Moon'' (2018) *''DSCF'' (2018) *''White Noise'' (2019) *''Catch The Wave'' (2019) *''Moon River'' (2019 ) Aura Her aura is composed of white and turquoise roses, feathers, turquoise moon crescent jewels with gold designs, star drops, rainbow colored stardust emanating from her and shooting stars flying around her. Her aura changes and is now composed of crystal crescent shaped jewels, turquoise and blue roses blooming around her, star drops, the stardust is now colored gold and white and she now has a moon above her with a blue/turquoise majestuous phoenix with crystals on its body flying around the moon. Trivia *Favourite Foods: Green onion, okonomiyaki, teriyaki, crepes, waffles, matcha cakes and tea. *Miku did ballet when she was 8 until she was 17. **Her choreographies often incorporate ballet moves. *Her favourite color and member color is turquoise. *She's in a relationship with Yann Kiyomizu. *She represents the moon in the group and the moon has always been a symbol of her image. *Due to her many solo songs, she is already an established soloist. *Her favourite animals are cats (her and Yann own three cats), swans and bunnies. *Her brother Mikuo is the leader and main vocal of the group KINGS. *The two share similarities in their groups: **They are both the first leaders of their groups. **They both have the color turquoise as their colors. **They both produce music for their own groups. Category:Top Idols Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Crescent Inc Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Premium Idols Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Cassiopeia Category:Asteria